First Escape: Memories
Afternoon descended upon a land of rock and dirt, crevices and gorges composed the landscape, with a multitude of cliffs scattered about. Death filled the air's scent just as the clouds began to smother the sun's own faint glow. Atop one such cliff stood a man with brilliant silver hair, wearing a white coat with blood red armor hidden underneath and a black robe beneath even that, who quickly took flight within the very same instant. He descended and landed onto the ground below, standing up straight as he stared out in the distance. Some hundred meters or so away stood a vast army of strange creatures that varied in all manner of shape and size. Numbering nearly in the thousands, they filled the rock valley with their ranks, and standing at the forefront of this enormous gathering were five humanoid beings with white robes and long capes. Perhaps they were the leaders of this army? Or merely a part of this army in some manner? The silver-haired man took note of their energy levels; they were undoubtedly stronger than the monsters behind them, meaning they most likely took a sort of leadership position, and given their obviously differing racial standing, this was clearly the situation. "It is just as the daten suggested. Captain Kawahiru Seireitou. Shiroyasha. Just where the daten said he'd be." one of the white robed men stated. "Approaching him could be dangerous... It was an excellent idea to use Sklavarei to control an army of Hollow to help even the ranks." another also had remarked. "We five are Stern Ritter of his majesty, Yhwach-sama! Failure here... is inconceivable!" the one that stood in the center of the five quickly responded. Even so, it did not make a difference. Seireitou did not wait for them to make a move. With slow steps, he began to walk forward. And each time he did so, he picked up the speed, until he would start running toward the massive grouping. The monsters took heed, some of them snarling while some could sense trouble; their animal instincts did not fail them. They knew... danger approached. The Quincy, however, were the first to respond. Four of them, excluding the center Quincy, leaped forward. Each of them generated a weapon from spiritual energy: one bow, two swords, and a spear respectively. And they all aimed their weapons for Seireitou. Though it was all for naught. In a single instant, Seireitou brandished his sword and swung once; just once. A gash quickly formed on the bodies of the four attackers, blood gushed wildly into the air from their respective injuries as they all crashed simultaneously onto the ground; a look of shock upon the commander's own face. Once the silver-haired man neared him, what felt like a rain of pure force was felt upon his shoulders just moments before being cut in half. Seireitou continued forward without pause. He crashed into the gathering of Hollow and sent a several few of them flying from the impact, swinging his sword with precise yet wide motions. One after another, he sent Hollows crashing onto the ground beneath his feet with powerful sword strikes, their corpses lay to waste on this battlefield. One Hollow came close from behind, but a quick spinning wheel kick to the monster's head took care of it, the mask shattering into fragments. His eyes were a lit with bright yellow, a hue emitting from them as Seireitou took to great speed, flashing through the ranks of the enemy as they continued to fall one by one. A snake-like Hollow from afar held its tail up and began forming a sphere of dark red energy at the tip, unleashing it as a beam of destruction which destroyed several beasts in its wake but approached Seireitou as the primary target. He held his sword's edge facing the beam and let it collide, twisting his grip ever so slightly to redirect the wave of energy to explode outwards toward another angle; destroying yet more Hollow within the army. It didn't take long. Soon enough, the once empty valley was a graveyard of corpses reeking with the stench of smoke and blood. Not a single being, whether it be man or beast, was left alive by the Shiroyasha. In this moment, as the clouds above began to darken, Seireitou stood in the midst of the corpses of the beasts; staring up into the clouds as rain started to fall. He remained silent and frozen, the rain wiping away some of the blood upon his face that was spilled by the enemy. And with it, the end of the battle arrived. This war, however, was all but over. :End